


Prince of Artifice

by OctoberGalaxy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Demigods, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberGalaxy/pseuds/OctoberGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is an audacious demi-god whose been summoned to The Great Palace by someone he does not know. Suddenly he's the Earthly Realm's ambassador to the Gods who are in charge of them all. How can he mediate between the 5 Gods of the Earth Realm and humanity? And what does Kuroko have to do with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by BT's beautiful designs (found here: http://bit.ly/1bfElGQ ) of Miragen - Kuroko as vaguely Hindu inspired gods. I saw those designs and this idea was born! I hope to make this a bit long and I hope you enjoy it. Rating will be bumped to E in later chapters. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Oh and another thing, I always make playlists when I write. This is the ever growing playlist for Prince of Artifice http://bit.ly/16Reqc7
> 
> ATTENTION: this story is currently on hiatus, could be picked up in December

Kagami rested halfway against the sill of the open window, blowing curling tendrils of thick sweet smoke out in to the night air. It was sticky and muggy in Ubāl, but that's always how it was in the deserts south of the capital. Nonetheless a thick coat of sweat glistened against his skin. Flickering reflections of the flaming streetlamps outside shone on his gold armband that curled around the contour of his right bicep, shaped like a Bengal tiger chasing its tail. Despite the late hour the town square below him was alive with the clamor music and dance. He had to admit, when they took up lodging in nice towns like this it was awfully hard to convince any of the Earthly Realm gods that there was any problem to speak of. From this window everyone looked so happy, spinning around and bouncing to the whatever the street musicians were playing. Kagami saved a mental reminder not to bring any of the other gods to stay here while they visited the humans. This town is the exact opposite of what he is trying to prove: humanity is suffering horribly.

When the sun would rise the next day he and Kuroko will take Aomine to a farming village, a few hours east of the city of Ubāl by horse. There they were going to show him what Kagami needed to prove. The lack of rain desecrated that year's crop. Farmers had to send their daughters out to the larger towns and cities to work as bar maids and prostitutes so any money earned there could be sent back home to pay ludicrous tax prices to the oligarchy. A gentle rustle of blankets behind him began to pick at his consciousness.

"Haa, again?"

A delicate voice broke that chain of thought entirely.

"Just making sure you survived."

Kagami turned and warmth gathered in the pit of his stomach at the scene before him. Kuroko, the beloved anomaly of The Great Palace, stretching languidly on top of the woven sheets. Naturally on a night this warm he wouldn't be using the blankets; or wearing clothes for that matter. Though by this point in time Kagami was nearly convinced that the artisan robes and jewelry gods were typically seen wearing were only worn a small fraction of the time.

Aomine, or rather Lord Aomine, crouched over the pale beauty. Candlelight's  reflection on the sweat against his skin likened him to a panther with a soft glossy coat, well formed muscle sliding under taut skin. Kagami feels only a small pang of jealousy before replacing it with awe. The dark skin of the god of passion contrasted against the pale new fallen splendor that is Kuroko. Wild deep blue eyes flashed to Kagami and at once Kagami felt the entire intensity of Aomine's cosmic being. To bed Aomine wasn't simply to bed an excruciatingly handsome person. To bed Aomine was to bed the very essence of sex itself; to go toe to toe with the feeling of surrender moments before orgasm. Kagami can openly admit that the first time he slept with him was a bit intimidating. But in thousands of years of existence Aomine had bedded even more and the redhead wasn't about to be bested by someone who died before the sewer was invented.

He grinned at Aomine. "You definitely want to go again."

"Of course I do."

Kuroko watched carefully the banter between the two. He saw Kagami finish the last of the grass in his pipe and saunter slowly over to the bed, shedding the thin sleeveless robe he donned for the sake of being decent within eyeshot of the window. While demi-god status doesn't grant one the divine beauty that being a god does, it certainly goes without saying that Kagami's chiseled physique could pass for that of a full god. Kuroko's heart fluttered when one of the redhead's calloused hands reached out to push away the sweaty bangs stuck to his face.

"It's up to Kuroko to decide." Kagami's eyes never leave the pale man's face. His lips curled in to a devastatingly handsome and benign smile over his teeth. "Our precious fuck toy gets to choose."

Aomine's intense stare turned a bit sardonic at the sweet smile that sat on Kagami's face and his contradicting sexual words. His gaze flickered to Kuroko who also looked a tad too smitten for his liking. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Tch, demi-gods."

Kagami simply responded by attacking the sweet spot behind Kuroko's ear. His tongue is followed by his teeth. Kuroko couldn't help but gasp, his serene gaze catching Aomine's own as every nerve in his body became live once again at the behest of their ambassador. Kagami left a trail of kisses along Kuroko's jaw and down the front of his outstretched throat. Compelled partially by competition, Aomine rested the fingertips of one hand against the inside of Kuroko's thigh and drug slowly upward. Goosebumps began to heave on porcelain skin in the passion god's wake and Kuroko managed a strangled gasp when Aomine grabed his hardening cock. "Yes, again!"

 


	2. Author note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be picking this story back up in December when the semester is over. The original chapter 2 has been deleted and will be rewritten. Chapter 1 went through some slight changes, the most notable being that the city Aomine visits has been given the name Ubāl. <3

WORKING THROUGH COLLEGE IS A COMPLETE TIME CONSUMER JFC


End file.
